I Love You
by MaMiRu X MiZu105
Summary: Luka love Miku, she really do! But, Miku always create a barrier between them and it's make Luka couldn't say a oe little word that she loging to say, 'I love you'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid!**

Chapter 1

Luka sighed while plopping her body onto her soft bed. Today was no different like the other day, she went to school, being a strict and discipline students and the president of students council and had a little fight again with Miku. Yeah, again.

It's really wasn't a fight though, actually its Miku fault that they always ended up to had a fight. Like today, Miku looked pale but when Luka asked her about that, Miku got angry at her and told her to stop nagging her and go away, and that's when the fight started again. Luka said she only worried about her and Miku said that she doesn't need her worried, and because Luka didn't want to start any fight, she walked away leaving Miku alone, and she regret it because then Kaito came, said something to Miku and brought Miku to the infirmary, leaving Luka with a pain in her heart.

Luka sighed again and buried her face on her pillow, remembering her conversation with her best friend Lily before on the second year of high school.

"_Geez, you rejected another guy again?" Lily asked while looking at Luka with disbelieving eyes._

"_Yeah. He's not really my type." Luka said while eat her tuna sandwiches._

"_Wow, you had a type too, princess?"_

"_Don't call me that." Luka said, glaring at Lily._

"_Okay, okay. So… I like to know what kind of boy you're into." Lily said._

"_Why do you want to know?" Luka asked._

"_Well, just because." Lily said, shrugged._

_Luka sighed, and then put her tuna sandwich. "Well, first of all I want him to be tall. Much taller than me."_

"_Uhm… okay?"_

"_Then, I want him to be a nice person and gentle to me. I like to have a nice conversation with him, and I like him to be mature."_

"_Wow! Much more mature than you?" Lily asked disbelieving, "It's really hard."_

"_No it's not…" Luka said and then pick her tuna sandwich again and began to eat._

"_Well… Is that all?"_

"_No." Luka shook her head. "I like him to be an honest person."_

"_Well, now I know that no one in this school can be your lover." Lily said while looking at Luka, "It's really hard to find a person that could match those criteria I said."_

"_Well, there's gonna be a person like that." Luka stated, "What about you, Lily? What kind of person that you want to be your lover?"_

_Lily shrugged and then smile, "I don't have any criteria."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes. I only want that person making my heart skip a beat everytime I looked at him or her."_

"_Her?" Luka asked confused._

"_Yes, or her. We can't control our feeling to fall in love with which person…" Lily said while smiling a little. "Trust me Luka, maybe you're gonna fall in love with a person that really different with your type!"_

"_Hahaha… I highly doubt that."_

But now, she knew she's wrong and Lily was right. Because the next year, she met with a certain teallette girl, name Hatsune Miku.

Miku definitely wasn't taller than Luka, not gentle or nice person, at least to her, and she's definitely not mature, in fact she's childish, she's not an honest person and the most of all, she's not a guy. So in other words, Miku was definitely isn't her type. But she nailed one and for more precisely it wasn't Luka's, its Lily. Yes, that was she's making Luka's heart skip a beat everytime she looked at her.

At first Luka thought that Miku is a really stubborn girl, everytime they talked to each other they always somehow ended up with a mouth fight and Miku really hard to please. But when Miku smile, her eyes always shine like an innocent child and it's always makes Luka heart skips a beat and before she knew, her eyes always searching for Miku.

"I have grown to love you, Miku…" Luka said solemnly while put her hand on her chest, "What should I do? This really painful you know, especially when I know you'll never be mine since you already had him, you already had Kaito."

Luka then closed her eyes, trying to sleep and forget about everything at least for the night because she knew that her love wouldn't come true before she could even dream about it.

**A/N: Hello! Uhm… I know most of you think that I should finish my story, Solace at first before making a new story… But I can't help it! When I heard this songs, (There's two song actually, one vocaloid and one not. Care to guess?) I feel an urge to write this! (_;) No need to worry though, I'll continue Solace no matter what happen! Anyway, thanks for reading this story! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vocaloid!**

Chapter 2

Today was a completely different day for Luka, especially not once in this day she argued with Miku. In fact they're going out together after the student council meeting because Miku asked Luka to go out searching for sweet things to eat with her and obviously, Luka agreed.

"Is this really okay?" Miku asked while walked side by side with Luka.

"For what?" Luka asked back.

"For you to accompany me searching something to eat." Miku answered with an obvious tone.

"If this only lunch, well I'm fine." Luka said.

Miku huffed before pointed a café that looked really cute yet simple, a style that Luka liked. "How about there? I bet they have a really sweet and nice cake!" Miku exclaimed happily while her eyes glittered in happiness.

"I don't see why not." Luka answered, smiled at Miku. She really love the way Miku's eyes always glittered in happiness everytime she's happy. Especially it's a really rare occasion under their circumstance that Miku always angry at her everytime they met.

"Then let's go!" Miku shouted and then dragging Luka by hand, not really know that her action makes the taller girl check blushed furiously and her hart skip a beat really fast.

.

"It's really long!" Miku said while pouting.

They already in the café and since the café are full, so they had to queue up for the table. Luka smiled at Miku and then said, "Be patient a little."

Miku huffed again and mumbled something that Luka couldn't really catch. "What?" Luka asked.

"Nothing!" Miku said quickly and then began swift her legs due bored.

Luka sighed and then pulled out a book from her back and read. Luka already read half of the book when she realized that Miku looked at her intensely. Luka closed her book, and then looked at Miku. "Why you're looking at me like that?" Luka asked.

Miku hurriedly looked away, blushing a little because she's caught red handed, "It's nothing! I just thought that you really are a nerd cause you looked at that textbook."

Luka raised an eyebrow, slightly offended before said in stern voice, "It's called reading and this is a book. A novel book for more precise, not a text book."

"I don't see any different!" Miku said stubbornly.

"_I guess I really am hope to much that Miku would stop causing a fight."_ Luka thought solemnly and put the book back I her bag. "There, you're happy?" Luka said while looking at Miku who frowning.

"What do you mean by that?" Miku asked.

"You don't like me reading any book, right?" Luka answered.

"I never said that." Miku said back.

Luka looked at Miku confuse, "What do you mean then?"

Miku blushed, open her mouth slightly before close it again and then suddenly she shout, "I like your earrings!"

Luka taken back a little, really confuse by the sudden change subjects before finally regain her gesture and said, "Uhm… thanks, I guess?"

Miku now become much redder and suddenly she pulled out her cellphone and leaned closer to Luka who face becomes red as much as Miku.

"M-Miku?" Luka asked nervously.

"S-Stay still. I-I want to take a picture of your earrings…" Miku answered, still with a red face.

Luka felt a little hope for her and Miku, especially the sudden act of Miku and her red face before Miku said a word that crumple all her hope. "I want to show it to Kaito, that's all! Don't get any wrong idea!"

Luka looked down, tried to hide her eyes with her bangs so Miku couldn't see how much that words hurt her.

"Lu-Luka? What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Nothing…" Luka answered, still looked down. _"Why you always like this Miku, you always make me felt a little hope for you to have a same feeling as me and then you crumple it."_ Luka thought solemnly, _"I cannot even have any hope about you if you erected a barrier, right?"_

**A/N: Wow! Finish this chapter! I hope you guys like it!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…**

Chapter 3

"Have you ever heard about our school legend?" Lily asked.

Luka looked at Lily for a split second before looked back at her paperwork, "You mean like the seven strange things that goes around in our school?"

"Nope! It's not really fun to hear something like that since almost all school had that!" Lily said, "I mean a wish granted stone!"

"What stone?" Luka asked, still looked at her paperwork.

Lily sighed and then pulled Luka's work paper, ignoring Luka protested, "I said wish granted stone! It's really popular you know!"

"I never heard anything like that." Luka said while trying to get back her paperwork, "Give me back that, Lily."

"No way! You need a rest from doing this you know? You looked tired."

"I can't and I'm not tired! Give me that back! I had to finish it before the next student council meeting!"

Lily smiled smugly before shook her head, "Nope! If I give you this back, you're not going to listen my story!"

"Fine, just finish your story." Luka said and then took a sit back, she knew that Lily is a stubborn girl, so she needs to be patient and do what Lily wants.

Lily smiled and then continues her story, "You see, there's a stone in this school it said if you buried your wish under that stone, your wish is going to be true!"

"That's…" Luka began.

"Cool, right?"

"No, that's stupid." Luka said finishing her words. "Now give me back that paper."

"Okay, okay…" Lily said and gave Luka the paper, "You know you really not fun. Usually when a girl heard this kind of legend they would try it."

"We need to work hard for our wish to be come true, not rely on some stupid stone or legend." Luka said coldly.

"You really are an ice princess." Lily said while pinching Luka's check and leaning closer to her, much to Luka dismay.

Before Luka could protest or slap Lily's hand, suddenly the door slide open, and reveal the most pair that Luka doesn't want to see, Miku and Kaito. Miku looked at Luka and Lily, shocked while Kaito blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt…" he said shyly.

Lily let go Luka check, and smiled at them. "Hey, Kaito, Miku! What are you two doing in the student council room during break?" Lily asked, "I thought only Luka will ever spend the precious lunch break alone in here doing work."

"Shut up, would you?" Luka said while looking at Lily.

Kaito chuckled a little and then put his hand on Miku's shoulder not know that his action making Luka heart winced. "Well, Miku said that she looked for Luka, and I told her that she's probably in here and then I accompany her since I need to pick my stiff here."

"You're looking for me?" Luka asked while looking at Miku who still had a shock looked on her face. "What's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Miku shook her head furiously, and then gave Luka a looked that made Luka wanted to back away before suddenly she shouted and pointing at Luka furiously, "I hate you! I really hate you and I don't want to see you again!"

Luka taken back, her lips slightly apart and before she could process it all, Miku already run away from the room.

"Miku!" Kaito shouted and then run after her.

Lily looked shock and confuse on the same time, and then she looked at Luka who still had a blank looked on her face. "We-well… That's something you won't see everyday…" Lily said carefully.

Luka looked at Lily with a really hurt expression and then said quietly, "I guess she does really hate me and she's looking for me only to say that… She doesn't want to see me."

"Luka…" Lily began, but Luka shook her head.

"It's okay Lily…" she said solemnly. "I already know she hates me… and I guess now I have to stay away from her."

"But-"

"At least I know that I can't build any hope or dream about her…" Luka smiled sadly, "She does a right thing for us… no I mean…for me."

Lily looked at Luka sadly before then leaving Luka alone in the room, she know too well her best friend. She knew that right now Luka wants to be alone and maybe… cried silently. Soon enough, after Lily went away, Luka wiped her tears and then began cried silently, alone in the room.

**A/N: Hey! Glad you guys enjoy this story as well! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Uhm… there's a notice that I want you guys see at my author note in Solace. So if guys didn't found it troublesome, take a look please? It's just the last chapter, or maybe the chapter 9. So you guys can scroll it down until the end and read that notice. Thanks again for the support! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry! The last chapter, when I reread it again, it's sucks. My grammar and words and… well, everything is… sucks. I guess it's because my attention and mind diverted into two storie but… that's just as an excuse… Well, I'm really sorry and I hope in this chapter I improve that and stop making you guys hate my stupidity, though I can 100% sure… -_-;**

**Please enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid…**

Chapter 4

Luka tried her best to distract her mind from Miku, the girl that she love yet hate her from the bottom of her heart. She tried to more focus at the student council matter, and if there something that she needs from Miku cause she's the treasure, she would ask Kaito to tell Miku. She makes sure that she won't be alone with Miku in the room, and if she somehow ended up alone with Miku, she would walk away. She never spend break outside from her classroom or students council room cause she doesn't want met Miku in the hallway. In other word, she tried not just to distract herself, but also accomplished Miku request to her. Stay away from her.

.

"You should stop it, you know." Lily said looking at Luka.

"Stop what?" Luka asked, her eyes glued on her paperwork.

"Stop pushing yourself. You need to take a rest once in a while!"

"That was no good." Luka said solemnly.

"And why is that?"

"Because It's make me starting thinking about her again."

"Luka, your body can't take it anymore! Can you see? You have a bag under your eyes and everytime I went to your classroom when it's break time or when I went to your house, all you do was work and work! Do you actually have a break?" Lily said in a concern tone.

"I tried." Luka said tiredly while rubbing her eyes. "It just everytime I tried to take a break or closed my eyes, she always appear in my mind. It just won't stop."

"Wow, she really does a big damage to you." Lily sighed.

"I know… and it's really hard to forget her." Luka said solemnly.

"You love her, right? Not just like. But love."

Luka looked at Lily, smiling at her and the laid her back on her chair still looking at Lily. "At first I don't know. She's really an annoying girl to keep up you know? She always makes me angry or at least tense up and she's really stubborn, much to my dismay. She's a childish too, and she never want to admit her lose."

Lily nodded, she know exactly what Luka mean. She found it weird at first cause Miku really different from type that Luka wanted to keep as a lover, but when she thought it back, maybe her word jinx (A/N: is this the right word? Or it's jynx?) Luka back then.

"But…" Luka closed her eyes, "…Her eyes always reflected her emotions. It's always glittered when she felt happy or shining like an innocent kid. And eventhough she always complains and being a stubborn girl, she always does her work sincerely and make sure she didn't do any mistake."

"Wow. Really?" Lily asked disbelieving.

"Yeah." Luka chuckled, "She always helps people in need to. Sure she always complains and said something that makes people feels bad or annoyed, but after that, she always helps them that's why many students love to hang around with her."

Lily nodded at her friend word while smiling. When Luka said something about her love, she always had that gentle expression that makes all her tiredness went away.

"I… I have grown to love her before I knew." Luka said now in a really sad tone, "And now I know that my love for her won't stop because I already tried it many times this past weeks with no avail. I felt really hopeless…"

"Luka-"

"Lily, you know? Everytime I saw her, I always hope that I can gaze her eyes or holding hands or holding tight to each other or simply touch her hair, and the most worst one… kiss." Luka said a tear formed on the corner of her azure eye. "It's really stupid. Especially when I saw her eyes that time. It's looked like fill with hate and angry. It makes my heart tightened just to see it. And then I know that she really hate me."

"Luka…" Lily said again while looking symphatically at her friend, "Let's try it."

Luka looked at Lily, slightly confused at her friends sudden announce. "Try what?"

Lily stood up, holding Luka hand and looked at her azure eyes, "Try the wishing stone of course. Now come on!"

Lily practically dragged Luka not really care about her friend protest. "Just try this one okay?" Lily said. "Just try to wish something about your health, your love been received by Miku, your love wasn't one side love anymore or…"

"Or… just making me to forget Miku, forever." Luka state.

"Yeah." Lily nodded slowly while eyeing her friend, "That would do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 5

"This is the stone." Lily said while pointing a big stone under a sakura tree in the school backyard.

"Are you sure?" Luka asked while looking at the stone.

"Yup! All you need is just buried your wish under the stone." Lily said confidently.

"I don't know Lily… I mean… It's just like an ordinary stone to me." Luka said again.

"That's the point! It's looked like an ordinary stone but it isn't. Beside I once saw a student buried something under it. So of course it is the stone!" Lily said.

Luka looked at the stone for another minute, and then she looked again at her wishing paper that contains her feeling to Miku and her hope to forget the feeling. Luka sighed before kneeling down to the stone. "I hope this work." Luka said, murmured and begin digging.

Luka digging deeply, and then she stop when she saw a wooden chest buried in there. _"This must be a chest that contain wish from another student…"_ Luka thought before she put her paper on the chest and then buried it. "All done…" Luka said.

"Well done!" Lily said and slapping Luka's back. "Now let's just hope that the stone hear your wish and fulfill it."

"If you said it like that, it's sound like I'm really hopeless and pathetic." Luka said, looking at Lily.

"You're not?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little." Luka said.

.

The wishing stone seems worked really great. Because it's already near the exam season, all third year students banned from club activity, including student council. That's mean less time to spend with Miku, and Luka mind distracted with the exams. Luka studied really hard so she can got a in to the university and before she knew it, the exams already over and she already graduate from the high school. She got in to the Vocaloid University like she wants and now she's got busy with the assignment from the university. Since her busy schedule, she almost forgets about her love to Miku, almost, if only the letter never came.

"Reunion?" Luka asked while looking at the letter she received that morning.

"Yup! Isn't it great?" Lily said from the phone.

"I don't know, Lily. We only graduate 2 years ago, and now there's a reunion?" Luka asked while moving her cellphone from her right ear to her left ear. "Isn't it too fast?"

"Who cares?" Lily shouted. "It's gonna be fun! I really want to see all people do in this past two years!"

"They go in to college or university. Maybe work. That's not really a big deal." Luka said flatly.

"Still cold I see." Lily said, sighing. "It does gonna be fun, Luka! I know you missed our friends from high school."

"But-"

"As a former president of student council, you can't decline this invitation." Lily cut.

Luka sighed, she really think that this reunion is just wasting her time. They only separate for two years! Two! And now they want have a reunion? If they separate for ten years, or five years at least, she still can understand it. But two? She wants to decline, but Lily was right. She's a former president of student council; she can't decline with her former status. So Luka can only said one word, "Okay."

.

The reunion went alright for Luka point of view. Just like her thought, everyone in here doesn't really have a big change. The only change they got is just a minor one like weight, height, hair, or a little bit mature than before and they already not a high school students. Some of them already had work, some went to college, and the other went to the university.

"You went into the Vocaloid University, right?" asked one of Luka friends.

Luka smiled and nodded. "Yes. I go in there."

"That's really great! I only go in to X University!"

Luka laughed a little, "It's not really that great."

"Of course it was!"

They chatted like that for a while before Luka excuse herself to pick something to drink. Luka walked at the drink buffet before suddenly she froze. At there, a teal hair girl standing alone while is looking at the juice seriously. She looked really serious, and then she reached out her hand at the vegetable juice at the corner and smiled brightly like she found the rarest treasure.

Luka couldn't bring herself to stop looking at the girl. Her heart thumping really fast. The girl doesn't really change. She still got the innocent smile, beautiful hair and eyes that reflected all her feelings. The only change she got is she looks more beautiful than two years ago.

Luka still frozen on her spot, looking at the girl until a blue hair boy came to the girl. The girl smile brightly and ran into the boy. They chatted happily and then the boy whispered something at the girl, making the girl smile more brightly and nodded quickly.

Luka clenching her fist on her chest, just a few minutes ago her chest thumping in happiness but now she felt nothing but pain in her heart. _"You never learn, Luka. How idiot of you."_ Luka thought while looked away. Luka already turn around and wanting to walk away but someone grab her arm. Luka looked around and she greeted by a pair of teal eyes.

"Luka?" Miku asked.

"Yes." Luka answered.

"Long time no see." Miku said while smiling at her.

Luka nodded and gave her a polite smile (or at least she try to) and answered. "Yes. It is a really long time. Two years, enough to make me almost forget about you."

Miku raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Luka state coldly, "Now if you excuse me, I have something else to do then wasting my time in here." Luka said. That's a lie of course, but Miku didn't know, so Luka thought that it's fine. Beside she really want to walked away from a person who always makes her heart hurt.

Luka turned around, began to walked away but she stop in the mid when she heard Miku scoffing. "Well, looked at you." Miku said while tapping her foot and her hands folded in front of her chest. "That's really nice of you, Megurine-san."

Luka looked at Miku with a cold stare, "What do you mean, Hatsune-san?"

"I tried to be nice here and for once didn't trigger any fight with you but…" Miku scoffed, "you just did something to trigger a fight. Really great, Megurine-san."

"I'm not." Luka answered, "I only tried to fulfill your wish, Hatsune-san."

"And what is that?" Miku asked took a step forward to Luka.

"Never showed my face to you."

"You still remember that?" Miku asked unbelieving.

"Yes." Luka said, "And I did a remarkable job that I almost forget anything about you, but then a letter came and here I am, stuck in this reunion and met you again."

"What is the connection of never showed your face to me with forgetting all about me?"

"You don't need to know." Luka answered coldly.

"Why?" Miku asked again.

"Just shut up would you?" Luka said angrily. "What do you want Hatsune? First you said you hate me and don't want to see my face and now you keep nagging me. What's your problem?"

"I'm the one who wants to ask that! I'm trying to be nice just a minute ago and you acted like a jerk!" Miku shouted back.

"Me? Is your house didn't have any mirror? You're the one who always acted like a jerk! I'm only returning your gesture now!" Luka spat back.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! You said you hate me and don't want to see my face and I'm okay with that! Now you acted like this? Why you never leave me alone in peace?" Luka shouted uncontrolled. Her anger and sadness came up into the surface and makes her can't stop anything she said right now she only want to hurt Miku just like Miku always did. "You're so selfish and egocentric! I just can't keep up with you! You want to know why I want to forget anything about you? Fine! It's because I hate you! I really hate you more than you hate me! That's why I agree to stay away from you! I want to forget about you the person that I hate the most! The girl that always thinks she's really great like a princess and a selfish egoistic and stubborn person!"

Miku stay in silence, her eyes hiding in her bangs but Luka won't stop, can't stop. She keeps talking everything that came out from her mind, "I really regret that I came here! I regret that I once become a president of student council! If only I didn't agree that stupid status, I wouldn't meet you in the first place and I wouldn't cam in this stupid reunion! And if only I didn't hear anything at Lily said of agree with her I won't come here. Lily pushes me to come here! If it isn't her I wouldn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Miku shouted harshly making Luka stopped her burst. Miku looked up, her teal eyes looked straightly at Luka eyes. Her teal eyes fill with a rage, anger and… tears? Luka blinked. Are her words really that harsh? Is she hurt Miku? Did she the one who make Miku eyes, the usual sparkling teal eyes now fill with tears?

"You said you want to forget about me." Miku said slowly still staring at Luka's eyes. "If that is what you want, fine."

Luka stayed silent, didn't say any words. Her azure eyes looked uncertainly at Miku teal eyes. Miku took a step forward to Luka that makes her just 30cm apart from each other. "But I like to see…" Miku slowly continued, "if you still can try to forget after this."

Before Luka could react or say anything, she felt her collar been pulled down and then something warm press against her lips. Luka eyes widened in surprise while her brain becomes almost completely blank, almost, it still can process one thing though. It is process information that makes Luka body numb. Hatsune Miku, kiss her.

"Try to forget that." Miku said when she pulled away from Luka and then she turned around and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Luka.

.

**A/N: Hey, I'm back for a while. I hope this chapter satisfied you, cause I don't have much time to reread this story! Actually, this chapter is originally plan for 2 chapters. But well, after a few thoughts I guess it's not hurt to combine it into one chapter. Anyways, I don't know when I can update this story again and for the Solace readers that waited for the update, I'm sorry, you need to wait a little longer for the next chapter. You see, right now I lack of imagination for that story and well… I need more time to write the next chapter. At least until my brain worked another imagination for that story. So please just be patient for a little more time (or maybe a lot time… I don't know). Thank you for reading this chapter and story! Love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again! Anyways, this chapter is a little different than before, in this chapter it's gonna be Miku POV (^_^)! That's why this was an extra chapter. Hehehe…**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You're the best! I hope you like this chapter too, now into the stories…**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Vocaloid.**

Chapter 6

Miku lied down on her bed, she really couldn't believe what she had done. She actually did that! She actually kiss Megurine Luka, and not in the cheeck or forehead, on lips!

"_Stupid!"_ Miku mentally shouted while hitting her head. _"Why I did something that stupid! Am I an idiot?"_

Miku sighed and buried her head on the pillow. She never intends to do that! It just… when Luka said that, her chest felt really hurt and she wants Luka to stop saying that words. The words that hurt her, so before she knew it, her body just moves like that and… when she realized what she has done, it's already too late. Her lips already locked with Luka and a warm feeling flowing inside her body. She wants to stay like that. She like the warm feeling she got when she kiss Luka, but she can't. Luka hate her, she hate her so much! And stealing a kiss from her? It's really not helping at all.

Miku sighed again, she actually know that she was an idiot. Yes, she already knew it since that day. The first time that she knew her.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

"I hate this…" _Miku thought unhappily while looking at the problem in front of her. She doesn't know any formula to solve the problem! Her teacher should be a little considerate, she only late for what? Only for a good 5 minutes and she got a 50 problem to solves as a punishment? Is that teacher insane or what?_

_Miku hit her head on the table, she barely reaches number 5 and she already gave up. She never likes number. It always makes her dizzy especially when to solve a problem, she needs so many formulas! "This is insane. I can't solve any of these problems! That teacher is practically insane!"_

_Miku put all her things in the bag, not really care anymore about the problems she should solve before went home, and began walked away until something pink caught her corner eyesight. She turns her head on the direction the pink color came and she practically held her breath. Right over there a girl was sleeping soundly. Her long wavy pink hair dancing around following the wind and her lips apart slightly and she has a really peaceful looked on her face_

_Miku found she couldn't take her eyes off from the girl. The girl looked like a goddess in her eyes and before she knew it, she walked towards the sleeping girl slowly, so she wouldn't wake the girl up. Miku sat across the girl, eyeing the sleeping girl before found that her action really creepy and then looked at the book that the girl read before fall asleep._

"Megurine Luka?"_ Miku asked mentally after read the writing on the book. _"I guess it was the girl name. Not the book title."

_That was the first time she met Megurine Luka, and she already fall in love with her._

_._

"_Megurine Luka?" Kaito asked while eating his lunch, ice cream._

"_Yes. Did you know her?" Miku asked while looking down at the floor._

"_Of course I do. We're in the same class!" Kaito said._

"_You do?" Miku asked excitedly while looking at Kaito._

_Kaito gave her a teasing smile," What? Don't tell me you fell in love with her?"_

"_N-No I'm not!" Miku shouted furiously, slightly blushing while looked away from Kaito teasing look. "I'm just curious that's all! I mean almost everyone know her and all!"_

"_Well, she's our student president council. Everyone knows her." Kaito said, shrugging."You're the one who makes me curious, Miku .Why you didn't know her?"_

"_Oh shut up!" Miku said, still looking away._

"_Don't tell me you felt asleep during assembly in the morning or you skipped it." Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Of course not! I just never bothered to look up to see who's talking." Miku said, shrugging._

"_Uh-huh." Kaito said."How's mom doing?"_

_Miku looked at Kaito obviously shock at the change of the subjects, but gave him a small smile, "She's doing fine."_

"_I never had a chance to say sorry to her." Kaito said while looking down._

_Miku smiled reassuringly while holding one of Kaito hands. "She's fine. I think she already forgive you for being a gang member. I mean after the divorce, you really went through a lot Onii-chan."_

_Kaito smiled and then hugging Miku tightly much to Miku surprised, but she just smile and patting Kaito's back. "I'm sorry for not being a good brother for you, Miku. I just don't know what came to me that make me throwing my life like that. You must be really ashamed since your older brother like this. Being a former gang member and repeated another year."_

"_It's fine really. Actually I enjoy it. I have an older brother in the same year as me and nobody knows it!"_

"_You're such a weird sister!"_

"_Hey!" Miku shouted protested._

"_Allright! I'll help you to get close with Luka-san!"_

"_Wh-What? I never said that I want to be closer to her!"_

"_Just leave it to onii-chan!"_

"_Did you actually hear me?"_

_._

_After that, Miku finally learn everything about Luka from her brother, from her favorite food, color, songs, birthday, and even her type. When she heard that, she actually felt lose. She's nowhere close with Luka type. She's not tall, obviously, not gentle, she can't be honest with her feelings and well, she's not nice. But she can't help it! She already love Luka, eventhough she's not her type, she tried her best. She became a member of student council in the next year, getting close with Luka through a fight and just when she gather up her courage to confess, she saw Luka kissing with another girl._

_Lily was the girl name, she's smart, tall, nice, honest and had a really good mature body and she's Luka best friend. In other words, Luka type. She can't compete with her, she won't win and her heart hurt a lot, like thousand knife stab in there. Kaito did his best to make Miku calm, he let out a nervous chuckled and putting his arm around Miku defendly. But it's not enough for Miku, so she did her specialty, hurting Luka with her words._

"_I hate you! I really hate you and I don't want to see you again!" and then she ran away._

.

"Stupid…" Miku said, while crying. After that incident, Luka never talked to her or simply alone with her. She always tried to avoid her and after all the time, they finally met, Luka finally told her her feeling. and Miku body just decide to do that stupid thing. "I hate myself for being an idiot…"

**A/N: Hahaha! Well, now you see Miku POV, so what do you think? Is this makes you guys relieve since you know now Miku feelings and her relationship with Kaito, or it just makes you felt… something? I don't know how to put in in words :p**

**Anyways, please tell me your feeling. And I really hope there's no major mistake since I don't have enough time to reread it. I hope you enjoy this story and once again, thanks for the reviews! I hope we met again soon, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Miss me? I hope so, I really hope you guys miss me for once and not the stories… (Just Kidding! ;p) Anyways, in this chapter, I made it in Luka POV again since this story begin in her POV and well, the last chapter is just to make you guys know Miku feeling, hehehe! But if you guys like in Miku POV, just tell me, okay? I think I can put it somewhere… Uhm, before we move into the stories, I just wanna say, thank you so much for your support and now I had time to reply your review! Thank you guys, you're awesome! Please keep support me… (bowing down).**

**yuuuu-chi: Yeah I know, Miku is much more tsun than dere, hehehe! Well, this is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and yes! Finally! Someone who care to guess where I get my inspiration for! TT_TT (I'm sorry, too dramatic?). The answer is… Yes! It's from Makino Yui song, Fuwa fuwa! It's a really good song, right? Anyway, you really mean that you want to check my story? I'd love to have some help! But… I don't know how to do that, please tell me how? (I'm sorry cause I didn't PM you… it's just my mom a little angry to me if I played internet too much lately cause my grade on the last semester is a little bad…TT_TT)**

**3Yuzuki Mizuko: Hahaha, I'm sorry for that, don't cry. I can guarantee that it's gonna be okay gradually! ;)**

**AngryCornPeople: Glad you like Miku POV! I struggle a lot to decide it in Miku or Luka POV, but finally I decide it's in Miku POV. So, I'm glad you fine it okay!**

**kryuu27: Thanks! I hope you like the next and next chapter as well! Well, at least this chapter too…**

**yuuki yami: Yes, Miku is such a tsundere and yes, poor Luka. Hehehe!**

**Ae123monkey: Wow, I'm really flattered and blushing when I saw your review. Thanks, really! Glad to find that you love this story as much as I love to write it. Well, you're gonna find Luka reaction in this chapter!**

**Seran 7: Hehehe, well I don't need to say anything. You already got your answer at chapter 6! Well I just got to say that's well, poor Miku and Luka… (Well, it's not what I should say since I'm the one who makes them like that… :P)**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (?): You already know. Not mine… TT_TT *hiks!**

Chapter 7

"Okay, what the heck was that?!" Lily practically shouted while dragging Luka away from the crowd since the incident, when Miku kiss her, practically become a show to all the reunion member since they do it in the middle of the reunion party.

Luka felt silence, not really processing what Lily said, her brain can only process the event before until Lily stopped dragging her and then staring her directly in the eyes.

"Tell me now!" Lily demand.

Luka looked around and find they were in the school back yard now, the same spot as the wishing stone place and away from the curious crowd in the hall.

"I mean…" Lily continued, dragging Luka attention to her, "I just leave you for just damn 5 minutes, and when I came back, Miku and you shouting at each other like there is no tomorrow, spat from a word to another words at each other, almost like wants to strangle at each other, heck! I found you guys just like wanted to kill each other and before anyone could stop the fight, BAM!" Lily waved her hands on the air, "You just kissing each other! Am I missed something there?!"

Luka shook her head slowly, "No…"

"Glad to hear that, so tell me! What the hell was that!?" Lily shouted.

"I…" Luka began, she open her mouth trying to say something beside 'I', before closing it again and looked down. "I don't know…" Luka said silently.

"You don't know?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. "But you two were kissing!"

"It's Miku…" Luka said slowly as she felt a heat rush into her face. "She's the one who kiss me…"

"That's why I want to know! Why in the world she's kissing you when she hates you!" Lily said, slightly annoyed. "I still can understand if you're the one who kissed first, since I remember you said you're dreaming about that."

"Hoping." Luka corrected, "Not dreaming."

"Same idea!"

"No, the way you said that I'm dreaming it making me sounds like a creepy or something…" Luka mumbled.

"No one care!" Lily said waving her hand.

Luka sighed, "I care though…"

"Anyways, let's get back to the point!" Lily said, pointing her pointer finger at Luka chest and began poking it, "I mean she hates you before until 10 minutes ago, then suddenly she kiss you? It's impossible no matter hard you're thinking about it, unless…"

"Unless…?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Unless you buried a wish at the wishing stone that related with that!" Lily declared so seriously and Luka find herself struggling from the urge to smack her or strangle her.

"I'm not buried such an improper wish under that stone!" Luka shouted, vein popping on her head.

"Well, that's the best thought that I can think about for now!" Lily said, shrugging in not really care manner. "But if you're so sure that you're not making that kind of wish…"

"I'm absolutely, completely sure about it!" Luka shouted cutting Lily off.

"That's mean just one thing you should do." Lily continued like she didn't hear Luka protested voice, "You should ask Miku directly."

"E-Eh?"

"That's the best way to know what was she thinking when she kissed you." Lily said patting Luka shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I-I can't…" Luka said. "I'm afraid…"

"Of what?" Lily asked, "You're afraid if she hurts you again?"

Luka nodded.

"No need to be afraid of that, Luka." Lily said, "Afterall, she already hurts you. But if you don't ask her about what she done to you, you'll never know the answer."

"B-But…"

"You want to know right?" Lily asked, cut Luka off.

Luka didn't say any words, she looked at Lily with unreadable look on her face while Lily looked at her curiously. They stay like that, starring each other and trying to read what the other person mind for 5 minutes before Luka break the silent.

"Yes…" Luka said slowly but firm, "I want to know. I want to know even if that's mean it's going to be hurts. Afterall, I want to stop running away and just face her face to face."

Lily smiled, "Then go! Go search for her!"

Luka nodded and smiled, "Thanks Lily."

"Sure, just do me a favor."

"What?"

"No matter what happen, you should tell her your feeling and go on with your life. Don't whining anymore!"

Luka laughed and then turn around, glancing for a mid second, nodded before started to sprint out from the school gate. She will definitely found Miku and then tell her the three word she longing to say since the high school and this time even if Miku words is really harsh she's not going to back down.

.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? You like it, or you hate it? Originally I want to end this story in this chapter and… Whoa! Please don't throw anything yet! I'm just saying it's the original one, but my friend convince me that I should become a nice writer and give you guys the clearer end, but… well I still thinking it is better to leave it at you guys imagination, but oh well... Anyway, please tell me if you guys want Miku or Luka POV in the next one. Oh, by the way I'll be updated the next chapter around 31****st**** August just like my Solace story. Thank you for reading my story! I can't never say thank you enough for your support guys! Until next time, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Miku opened her eyes, she almost screamed at the intruder leaning close to her face, but fortunately she got a hold on herself, and only let out an angry whisper.

"Kaito, why are you here?! You're creeping me out! What kind of brother would look at his sister's face when she's sleeping?!"

"Sorry, sorry..." said Kaito sheepishly. "I just needed to see you immediately!"

"And why is that?" asked Miku, raising an eyebrow.

"Because there's someone that really wants to meet you right now," said Kaito, smiling.

Miku furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before getting out of her bed, "Who?"

"You'll see..."

"I don't want to see her!" Miku nearly shouted while looking outside the window in her room. Right in front of the gate, a certain pinkette was leaning on the wall, waiting patiently. Miku just couldn't help but blush at her crush's figure, even if she was just standing there, Luka still looked dashingly beautiful.

Miku shook her head, what was she thinking? She's only going to hurt herself by thinking about Luka like that, but... still, why's Luka here if she hates her?

"Just go and see her, okay?" said Kaito, smiling.

"But... why?"

"I don't know," said Kaito shrugging. "She suddenly came up to me at the party and said something like she wants to meet you no matter what."

"And you just brought her here?" asked Miku incredulously.

Kaito shook his head frantically, "No way! I told her that I won't let her meet you, but she was so persistent and well... you know Luka. She won't accept a no for an answer."

Miku looked down, of course she knew. That was one of the things that Miku loved about Luka. Despite her cold and mature attitude, Luka was still a little childish deep down.

"But... I can't meet her..." said Miku slowly, "Not when I'm in this state. Not when I'm an emotional mess."

"Well, you're always an emotional mess," said Kaito again, this time with a reassuring smile.

"I'll try..." said Miku slowly.

"Great, but first change your clothes. Seriously, you're already in university and you wear pajamas like that?"

Miku looked at Kaito dangerously, but her blushing face didn't help scaring Kaito away, so she just yelled at him, "Just leave me alone!"

"What do you want?" asked Miku sternly as she stood in front of Luka.

Luka looked up at Miku, and then smiled gently, not knowing that with this single action, she sent the tealette girl's heart pounding furiously.

"Miku..." said Luka.

"I asked you what do you want. I'm busy, you know?!" said Miku harshly.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you," said Luka.

"It's too late now anyways, so just tell me what you want already!"

"I want an explanation," stated Luka, her azure eyes looking straightly in Miku's teal ones, making said girl feel like she could see through her.

"What kind of explanation, about the kiss?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing to be explained."

"There is something to be explained," stated Luka.

"What do you want really?! Explanation?! Is that really what you want?! It doesn't even matter to you, right?"

"It really matters to me!" said Luka, almost shouting.

"What?! Is it because I stole your first kiss?! I already told you that it was because I want to see if you can forget about me or not!"

"Is that all?" asked Luka.

"Yes," said Miku. "_NO!_"

"I see... then let me tell you this. I can never forget about you. There's no way I'll forget about you. I can try, but it won't change anything," said Luka.

Miku felt blood rush up to her face, and she began loosing her cool, Wh-What are you talking about?!" she shouted, "Do you realize what you just said?!"

"As a matter of fact, yes," stated Luka.

"You're crazy! Insane!" shouted Miku, "Did your brain... brake or something because of the kiss?! Is that why it's a wreck?!"

"No," said Luka.

"Then what are you-" Miku stopped, she remembered Luka's words towards her from before, and finally, realization hit her. Of course Luka couldn't forget about her. She really do hates her. How could she forget about someone who she hates with all her heart? "_Stupid! And to think you would just start hoping so easily!_"

"You really hate me, right?" asked Miku quietly.

"Huh?"

"Fine, have it your way! I don't care anymore! I'll never show my face to you anymore, nor will I come near you! I'll leave you alone with your girlfriend! So don't bother me!"

"Girl- Miku, what are you talking about?" asked Luka with a confused tone in her voice.

"Don't play dumb! Just go away and tell your girlfriend Lily that the kiss was just a mistake, and that I'm just playing around with you!" shouted Miku as tears streamed down her face.

"Playing around with me?" asked Luka. Miku thought she heard a little bit of pain in her voice, but shook it off. There's no way Luka is hurting because of her. Miku is the one who's hurting, even by her own words.

"Yeah! So leave me alone, okay?!" shouted Miku. "I'll pretend I never met you, and I won't do anything that relates to you! So just leave me alone! I hate you, I hate you, I hat-"

A warm and soft feeling on her lips interrupted Miku's outburst. She couldn't believe her eyes, Luka kissed her. She kissed her! The feeling was just like before, the warmth invaded her body, and she felt like she would melt anytime, but as much as she wished time would just stop, she knew that this was wrong. Really wrong. They shouldn't do this, not when Luka hates her, so she started giving light punches to the older woman, trying to push her away. Eventually, Luka broke the kiss, her eyes filled with sorrow, making Miku's heart wince.

"Wh-Why?" asked Miku weakly, "Why did you do that? If you hate me so much, then why..."

"The same goes for you." Luka looked straight into Miku's teal eyes, "But you're wrong, I don't hate you, I never did."

"Hu-Huh?"

"The fact is, I could never forget about you even when you had Kaito, or when you told me you hate me!" said Luka heatedly. "Even when I secretly wished to the wishing stone in our school, I still couldn't forget about you!"

Miku opened her mouth in confusion, why is Luka saying things like that? If she says it like that, Miku can't help but feel a little hopeful, that maybe, just maybe Luka likes her. But it can't be true, right? There's no way.

"I tried so hard to hide these feelings, it hurt me! Especially when you told me you hate me! That's why I said those cruel things to you today, I wanted you to feel my pain!" Luka kept shouting, "But... when you kissed me, I couldn't bring myself to stop this feeling, this feeling that I tried to suppress for four damn years! Yeah, that's right! I, Megurine Luka, am actually in love with you, Hatsune Miku!"

"Wh-What?" asked Miku weakly, not believing her ears.

Luka looked straightly at Miku, her face burning and for the first time, her azure blue eyes looked uncertain. No, it was more like she was afraid, and that was something Miku had never seen from the mature and cool Luka. "I like you..." said Luka slowly but firmly.

"Yo-You like me?" asked Miku, stammering, her face was now obviously crimson red. Her crush, Her long-time crush just said what?

Luka shook her head, "No... I said it wrong..."

"Hu-Huh?"

"I never liked you," stated Luka while blushing, making Miku's heart wince. "I love you."

"E-Eh?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: (Basically same like in Solace, so if you already read this A/N on Solace, you don't need to read it again!)**

**Hi guys! Miss me? :D**

**Okay, okay, before you guys decide to do let's kill this author together, let me explain… please?**

**So you see… I'm actually had finish this chapter long time ago… yes quite long but you know, students and that's means lot to do with a really less time, not to mention my beta-reader, KateVT09, is just like me, so yeah, you got the idea. **

**Last chapter is really good since Kate still had some spare time to use for beta-reading my story, but this time… she sadly doesn't has time. I know I should wait for her, but I get this sudden urge to updating this fic since my long hiatus and in one week I'll face a really important test and that just makes me feel too much pressure and then lead into this stupid sudden urge to updating this not really perfect chapter. But I really hope you guys can enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my long hiatus and grammatical error plus typo.**

**Oh, but before read this chapter, here's the reply!**

**Satelizer123: You're welcome! I'm really glad you enjoy it! Hope you enjoy this last chapter too!**

**Guest: Hehehe, not anymore. Sorry for the long waited… ^^;**

**ro: ? ( I'm sorry, but I can't speak Spanish… D: )**

**Yuzuki Mizuko: Well… Miku really like to contradict herself. She wants to date Luka and love her but she's too… tsundere? **

**stalker01: Hahaha, yup! She's a tsundere allright! I'm glad you like about Miku and Kaito relationship, and yes, Luka and Miku are so cute! That's why they're my most favorite pairing in vocaloid!**

**Seran: Thank you! Here's the new chapter!**

**kryuu27: Yup! Luka finally said it. Here's the new chapter!**

**yuuki yami: Hahaha! Glad to find I made you happy! I hope this chapter makes you happy too!**

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and welcome new reader! And of course special thanks for Kate VT09 for being my beta-reader despite her schedule, anyways I guess I Love You chapter is ends here. But **_**maybe**_** I will update one chapter as an epilogue if I don't feel too lazy… hehehe… Enjoy?**

Chapter 9

Luka couldn't help but looking down while her face change color into crimson red. Finally, after these years, she finally said it! She knew it was a suicide since Miku already had Kaito and it looks like her parents already approve their relationship. Otherwise, there's no way Kaito could got in into Miku's house.

"Yo-You love me?" Miku stammered.

Luka nodded, "Yeah, and I just want to say that. There's no need to answer or anything I just…"

"Wa-Wait, then what about the 'I hate you thing?' it's a…"

Luka sighed, still looking down, "Lie, yes."

"Ho-How about Lily?" Miku asked.

"Lily?" Luka asked confused and looking at Miku for the first time after she confessed, "What about her?"

"Sh-She's your girlfriend, right?" Miku asked back.

"Wh-Who? Lily?!" Luka stammered, "N-No! She's not my girlfriend. I mean, she's a girl and she's my friend, but she's just… a friend. Wh-What makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

"Bu-But you guys kissing!" Miku shouted, obviously really confused.

"Wh-What? When?" Luka asked back.

"I-It's on the last day we talk to each other! I saw you two! Sh-she's leaning closer and… and…" Miku stopped, "Yo-You're not dating?"

"No…" Luka answered. "That time she's just pinching my cheeck. Nothing more! But… I don't know if it's looks like a kiss at where you're standing…"

"Yo-You mean I mistaken?"

"I guess…" Luka said.

There's abrief silence for a second and then Luka watched an amusement when she saw Miku's face change color into crimson red color and if it's possible much redder than that. It's looks like it almost explode.

"The-Then… all the jealousness I felt a-and the harsh words I were saying it's for nothing?" Miku mumbled quietly, but not queit enough since the pinkette still could hear her.

"Jealousness?" Luka asked.

Miku buried her face onto her hands, didn't dare to look at Luka face while mumbled something about her stupidity or something like that, Luka didn't quit hear her.

"Miku, what do you mean by jealousness?" Luka asked again, trying to get the answer from the tealette.

Miku sighed desperately, "I-I thought you and Lily are dating a-and…"

"And?" Luka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And… I got jealous." Miku mumbled while looking down.

Luka couldn't believe her ears. Miku, got jealous? There's no way she could got jealous, unless… but what if she's wrong? Luka gulped, she really needs to know the answer.

"Miku… uh… are-are you in love wi-with me too?" Luka asked cautiously. Her face became really red.

There's a brief silence and neither Luka nor Miku wants to break the silent. Luka tried hard to looked at Miku eyes straightly while Miku tried to look anywhere beside Luka's eyes.

"I…" Miku started.

Luka gulped, feeling the tension nearly kill her.

"I…" Miku clenched her fist and looked at Luka, she looks really nervous but there's determine looked on her face too. "Ye-Yeah, I-I'm in love with you too."

That was for the first time, Luka know that she could never be happier than this. Miku, her long crush, said she love her too! She couldn't believe it! Her dreams finally become true! Luka smiled warmly at Miku while Miku gave her a weak and nervous smile, but obviously Miku felt happy too.

"Are we official now?" Luka asked.

"Probably…" Miku answered shyly.

Luka walked towards Miku and then grab her hands before pulling her closer and kiss her. This was the third times Miku and her kiss, but the feeling still same and she knew that the feeling will never worn out. Yeah, the warm and fuzzy feelings will still be there.

"How about now?" Luka asked shyly.

Miku smiled, "Yep! I think we're official right now."

"I'm glad…" Luka smiled back and press her forehead on Miku's.

"Me too!" a voice suddenly heard making the, now, two lovers looked at where the voice came from.

There's standing Kaito who gave them a really huge grin while folding his arms. Luka looked down embarrassedly while Miku glaring at him. Then, a realization came to Luka before she suddenly pulled apart from Miku and looked at Kaito.

"Ka-Kaito-kun… I-I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing at him?" Miku asked Luka confusedly.

"Yeah, why are you apologizing at me?" Kaito asked too, "Is that because you guys show me a free drama show?"

Luka felt her cheeck burning. She struggles to say a word, but Miku beat her. "Oh shut up! Go back inside!"

"Because tell you what, I don't mind!" Kaito said happily, ignoring Miku shouted, but Luka seems didn't hear him anymore. Miku said, go back inside to Kaito. Is that mean Miku and Kaiot were living together? Then why Miku said she loves her?

"Mi-Miku… are Kaito and you living together?" Luka asked cautiously, afterall she can't just judge Miku like that. Miku maybe had a reason.

Miku looked at Luka confusedly, "Uh… not really. He just came here on Saturday night. Why?"

"Wh-?" Luka looked down, so Miku really has a thing with Kaito then why she said she love her? "So… he always came?"

"Yeah…" Miku said, still confused.

Luka felt tears building up on her eyes. So Miku just want to play with her feelings or what? "Why?" Luka asked weakly.

Miku scratch her head, "Well, since our mom wants to see him."

Luka couldn't hold her tears any longer, she was right! Miku's parents already knew Kaito and her mom wants to see him and… Luka looked up, and judging by Miku surprised face, maybe her eyes are teary or the tears already leak out.

"Lu-Luka?! Why are you crying?!" Miku asked panickly.

"Di-did you just playing at me a-and…"

"Wh-What?! NO!" Miku shouted.

"Bu-But Ka-Kaito and you…" Luka said, slowly.

"What's with me and Kaito?" Miku asked and then suddenly the realization hit her. "Luka, Kaito is my brother. Older brother for more precisely."

"Wh-What?" Luka asked.

"Well… my parents were divorce and I went with my mother while he went with my father, so our last name is different." Miku reasoned. "Then there's a little problem with that baka…" "Hey!" Kaito protested, but Miku ignored him. "… and he needs to repeat another year. So he went to our school and that's why we were in the same grade!"

Luka blinked, "I-Is that true?"

Miku nodded, "Yes! Trust me! I love you ever since I saw you!"

The stared at each other, trying for looking something before Luka finally said, "I trust you."

Miku smiled, "Thank you."

"Just kiss already!" Kaito shouted.

Miku glared at him and then pulled Luka away from the house. "I swear sometime he's really annoying!"

Luka laughed, "I guess…"

Miku laughed too before she warped her hand around Luka waist, "You know, it's kinda funny to find out that we're got jealous for something that we shouldn't."

Luka smiled, "Come to think of it… I guess that's true. I thought Kaito your boyfriend and you thought Lily was my girlfriend."

"Yeah." MIku said and then looked up at Luka, "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why you choose me? I thought your type was…" Miku trailed off, her face became crimson red.

Luka smiled shyly, "Well… I thought that kind of guy was my type. Then you make me realize that it doesn't matter of all. The only thing matter is, that person makes your heart skip a beat everytime I saw that person and in this case… you."

Miku smiled, "And I thought I wouldn't have a chance with you."

"Me neither." Luka said, smiled warmly.

Miku giggle and then pulled Luka closer, "I guess we're both wrong and stupid."

"Maybe yes…" Luka said slowly and leaning closer to remove the space between them. "…or maybe not." and with that their mouth found each others in a perfect synch.


End file.
